Nori and Dori
'Nori and Dori '(Japanese: Mariko-chan soshite Kiki-chan) are two minor characters from the episode, "Buttercup and the Tiara". They were served as Bekinna Hanazuka's guardian sisters and Bubbles' enemies. Appearance Nori is light skinned, she has orange hair styled in twin ponytails with yellow bows. She wears a long-sleeved green outfit with rainbow stripes and an image of a peacock tail. She even wears pink sandals. Dori is dark skinned, she has blonde long hair and wears a sleeveless black and purple dress with a purple bow. Both Nori and Dori have green and red eyeshadow. In Ballet Form In their ballet outfit form, Nori wears a blue ballet dress with a purple tutu decorated in gemstones. She even has her hair styled in two buns with purple strings. Dori in her ballet outfit also wears a dull pink colored ballet dress with a tutu with a yellow ribbon around it. She even has her hair styled with a pink and green colored bow. Both of them in their ballet form wear pink and green ballet shoes. Personality Nori and Dori are girly, mischievous, and very rude at times to make fun of Bubbles being "the foolish girl who doesn't know how to do ballet". Nearly, in some episodes, they are seen to be nice to The Powerpuff Girls and Ken Kitazawa as seen in "Journey to Desert Island" and several episodes. In the Series "Buttercup and the Tiara" Their first appearance in "Buttercup and the Tiara", where they were first seen making fun and laughing at Bubbles trying to do jete and practice for the Beauty Ballet Pageant Contest on Friday, making Bubbles getting angry and yelling at them. Later that night in the Powerpuff Girls' house, Bubbles is getting sickness and is ill and needed to stay in bed for a week. Bubbles is later replaced by Buttercup who is forced to do so. This made Buttercup to be forced to wear a light green ballet dress and tutu, and is sprayed with perfume, which she doesn't liked the smell, thinking that it smells like "happy farts". Meanwhile, at the Beauty Ballet Pageant Contest, Buttercup is seen with other girls, with Nori and Dori laughing at her, thinking that she's Bubbles. Bekinna is first, Nori is second, Dori is third, and Buttercup is the last one to win the Ballet Tiara. Buttercup does all the talents she knows and remembers already, such as ribbon dancing, pirouette, and jete. Buttercup later won the Ballet Tiara, making Nori and Dori and Bekinna running away. Princess Wendybelle later appeared, noticing that she is late for the Beauty Ballet Pageant Contest. This also made Wendybelle to turn into her siren form. Blossom appeared, and noticed Princess Wendybelle. The only way to defeat Princess Wendybelle go back to her princess form, is to show off Buttercup's ballet talents. After Buttercup does all the ballet talents, Wendybelle goes back to her normal form, and the Townsville police arrested her in prison. Bubbles later decided to let Buttercup keep the prized tiara. Trivia * It was revealed in "The Haunted Cabin" that Nori and Dori are been being rude to nice children for two years, and were afraid of scary creatures like vampires, creeps, witches, etc. * In "Lost in Legoland", Nori is not wearing her original outfit but wears a pink dress with an image of a pink poodle with red heart sunglasses.